Un sentiment si fort
by Skippy1701
Summary: Entre l'amour et l'amitié des fois il n'y a qu'un tout petit pas... Swanqeen évidement !


**Bonjour,** **Merci à Dragon pour la correction de cet ancien OS ! Hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et je réponds toujours.**

Un sentiment si fort !

Regina et Emma sont amies, enfin plus que cela, elles sont une famille avec Henry. Depuis leur retour de Neverland elles passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et aujourd'hui encore elles se retrouvent pour une sortie à la Patinoire.

Henry : Youpiiiii on est arrivés, dépêchez-vous les mamans.

Emma : On arrive gamin, va chercher tes patins, on te rejoint.

Regina : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si bien a aller à la patinoire, il fait froid et il y a plein de monde. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser convaincre par cette idée ?

Emma : (Rire) Parce que tu es incapable de résister à notre fils.

Regina : Tu voulais y allez aussi je te signale.

Emma : Tu es incapable de me résister aussi. (Sourire)

Regina : Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! (Sourire).

Emma : Aller, cesses de râler et allons rejoindre le gamin.

Regina : Je ne râle pas, j'émets juste mon opinion.

Emma : Mais oui votre Majesté.

Après avoir enfilé nos patins Henry s'élance, Regina n'a pas bouger et comprenant enfin le problème je m'avance vers elle.

Emma : Tu ne sais pas patiner n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Non, ce n'est pas une activité que ma mère jugeait digne d'une futur Reine.

Emma : (Tend sa main) Je vais te montrer, viens.

Regina prend ma main et une douce chaleur m'envahit, que de chemin parcouru depuis 1 an. Ce simple geste aurait encore était impossible il y a peu. Après le retour de Marianne et l'abandon de Robin j'ai bien cru que notre amitié était fini, il m'a fallu batailler durant trois mois pour qu'elle accepte de me reparler. Et maintenant on en est là, je mange pratiquement tous les soirs au Manoir et je chéri ces moments en famille. Hook a finit par partir en mer il y a peu, il devrait me manquer et pourtant je me sens plus soulagée qu'autre chose. Regina et accrochée à mon bras et je me positionne derrière elle pour la guider. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, est-ce qu'elle vient de frissonner ? Sûrement dû au froid, je me concentre pour lui montrer quand Henry revient vers nous.

Henry : Man, tu viens faire le tour avec moi ?

Emma : Deux minutes Gamin je montre à ta mère comment avancer.

Regina : Vas-y, j'ai compris et je reste au bord de toute façon.

Emma : Tu es sûre ? Ça me dérange pas de rester.

Regina : Henry t'attend, montre-moi si tu sais si bien patiner que ça.

Ni une ni deux je m'élance vers Henry, j'ai fait du patin très tôt donc je n'ai aucun mal à le rattraper.

Henry : Je suis contente que Maman et toi vous soyez amies maintenant. Même avec grand-mère et grand-père ça va mieux, tu crois qu'on pourrait passer Thanksgiving tous ensemble ?

Emma : Il faut demander à ta mère, mais de mon côté il n'y a pas de souci, je suis sûre que Snow et David seraient d'accord aussi. Nous sommes une famille après tout, on pourrait même inviter Belle et Gold.

Henry : Ca me ferait plaisir, y a Grâce je peux aller patiner avec elle ?

Emma : Bien sûr, on se retrouve plus tard.

Je rejoins Regina qui n'a pas bougé de là ou je l'ai laissée et dans un sourire je lui retends la main pour l'aider.

Regina : De quoi vous parliez avec Henry ?

Emma : Il voudrait qu'on passe Thanksgiving tous ensemble.

Regina : Eh bien oui, de toute façon tu es presque tous les soirs à la maison.

Emma : Tu n'as pas compris, il voudrait toute sa famille autour de lui. Ce qui inclus mes parents et Gold et belle, je sais que ça va mieux entre vous mais je comprendrais si c'est encore trop tôt pour ce genre de chose.

Regina : Tu penses que Snow accepterait ? (Gêné)

Emma : Bien sûr, ma mère est très famille tu la connais. Et tu fais partie de notre famille, techniquement tu es ma grand-mère par alliance. (Sourire)

Regina : (Tape l'épaule) Je t'interdis de redire une chose pareille, c'est assez dérangeant comme idée.

Emma : (Rire) Tu es surtout la mère de mon fils et mon amie, mais techniquement tu es aussi ma grand-mère.

Je m'élance en riant loin d'elle pour ne pas subir une nouvelle attaque et je l'entends me maudire et me promettre mille souffrances si j'ose encore la traiter de grand-mère. Je reviens vers elle en souriant et maintenant qu'elle est plus stable on tente de faire un tour de la patinoire.

Emma : Alors ? Tu serais d'accord ?

Regina : D'accord mais c'est moi qui prépare le repas.

Emma : Laisse à ma mère le dessert, tu la connais, si elle ne participe pas elle va se sentir inutile.

Regina : D'accord, marché conclus. J'appellerai Gold pour l'inviter, tu te charges de tes parents.

Emma : Super, le gamin va être content et moi aussi. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de Thanksgiving heureux, celui-ci sera mon premier.

Regina : Cela fait 4 ans que tu es là, qu'as-tu fais aux autres ?

Emma : Ho hé bien c'était bien mais il manquait quelque chose.

Regian : Quoi donc ?

Emma : Tu n'étais pas là !

Regina me regarde les yeux brillant, si je ne la connaissais pas si bien je jurerais qu'elle va pleurer. Au lieu de ça elle prend à nouveau ma main et on patine tranquillement. Henry arrive avec Grace et Jefferson et on s'arrête pour les saluer.

Jefferson : Shérif, Madame le Maire, Grâce voudrait inviter Henry pour le week-end.

Regina : Hé bien si ça ne vous dérange pas, mais Henry tu oublies que ta mère devait manger avec nous ce soir.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, une prochaine fois.

Henry : Je peux y allez alors ?

Regina : Très bien, on va te préparer un sac et je te déposerai. Merci Jefferson, je viendrai le récupérer à 17h dimanche.

Grâce : A plus tard Henry.

Jefferson : Bien à plus tard, bonne fin de journée.

Regina : Aller viens, on va rentrer, Emma tu sais il y a plein de nourriture prête pour ce soir, tu peux venir manger quand même à la maison ?

Emma : Avec plaisir, j'emmène le vin.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu comptes me souler ?

Emma : Tu as déjà démontré que tu tenais mieux l'alcool que moi. (Sourire)

Regina : Evidemment !

Emma : (Prend Henry dans ses bras) Sois sage chez Jefferson, on se voit Lundi.

Henry : A lundi Man, toi aussi sois sage.

Regina : J'ai peur que cela soit impossible pour ta mère.

Emma : Hé, je suis une adulte responsable merci bien.

Regina : (Rire) A ce soir Emma.

Emma : A ce soir Majesté. (Sourire)

Je rentre à mon appartement sourire aux lèvres, je file sous la douche me préparer et part au magasin chercher une bonne bouteille de vin. Je croise mes parents avec mon petit frère et je me dirige vers eux.

Emma : (Chatouille Neal) Bonjour, ça tombe bien que je vous vois.

David : Un problème ?

Emma : Non aucun, Henry a émis le souhait de passer Thanksgiving avec toute sa famille.

Snow : Quelle merveilleuse idée et Regina est d'accord ?

Emma : (Rire) Elle avait peur que tu dises non.

Snow : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle a changé et j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la femme que j'ai connue enfant.

David : Nous acceptons avec plaisir.

Emma : Super, je lui dirais, je mange avec elle ce soir.

Snow : (Sourire) Comme tous les autres soirs de la semaine.

Emma : C'est vrai que dernièrement je suis souvent chez elle, c'est bizarre ?

David : Non, après tout vous êtes une famille avec Henry.

Emma : Oui, on l'est. Gold et Belle sont invités aussi, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

Snow : Nous aussi, j'apporterai le dessert.

Emma : (Sourire) D'accord, on mange toujours ensemble demain midi Papa ?

David : Bien sûr, à demain.

Je m'écarte de mes parents pour aller chercher ma bouteille et après quelques temps de réflexion je paye. Je me dirige à pieds vers le Manoir puisque ma voiture est une fois de plus au garage. Je marche d'un bon pas quand j'aperçois une Jeep garée devant chez Regina. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Robin sortir de chez elle, Il se penche et embrasse Regina qui répond à son baiser. Mon cœur semble exploser et je continu à avancer tel un automate vers la porte. Regina m'aperçoit enfin et s'écarte de Robin qui me voit aussi.

Robin : Bonjour Emma, bien Regina tu m'appelle.

Ils s'embrassent encore et sans que je puisse le contrôler la bouteille de vin éclate entre mes mains faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Regina : Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe. Pourquoi utilises-tu ta Magie ?

J'ai tellement mal au cœur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Je m'écarte de Regina et Robin et tourne les talons pour partir.

Regina : Emma attend, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Emma : Je …désolé (Larmes) Je ne me sens pas bien…je vais rentrer.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur mon bras) Je vais te ramener, tu es pale et ta Magie semble instable.

Emma : Non, ça va restes avec Robin. De toute évidence vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Regina : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

Emma : Peu importe, à plus tard.

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne le plus vite possible, je sens ma Magie prendre possession de moi et mes larmes couler. Regina m'appelle mais je ne m'arrête pas et je finis par arriver devant le Granny ou je tombe sur Killian.

Killian : Bonjour Love content de me voir ?

Emma : Pas maintenant Killian ce n'est pas le jour.

Je tourne les talons une nouvelle fois cherchant par tous les moyens à me calmer, mais Killian m'arrête et m'oblige à le regarder.

Killian : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Love.

Emma : Bons sang Killian, tu ne comprends pas quand on te dit que ce n'est pas le moment. Et arrête avec ces surnoms ridicules, je ne suis pas ton love compris ?

J'ai hurlé la dernière phrase et Ruby et quelques clients sortent du restaurant pour voir ce qu'il se passe, je vois Regina et Robin arriver aussi et ma Magie explose à nouveau. Les vitres explosent et Killian est propulsé au loin, je n'arrive plus à respirer et tout le monde me regarde. Je finis par disparaître pour réapparaitre au milieu de la forêt, je m'écroule contre un arbre et pleure. Je finis par hurler et un cercle de Magie sort à nouveau de moi balayant tout sur son passage. Je tape contre un tronc d'arbre de toutes mes forces à m'en faire saigner les doigts et je finis par me coucher en boule plus misérable que jamais. Ma Magie semble enfin se calmer mais mon cœur lui, est brisé, je revois Regina et Robin s'embrasser en boucle dans ma tête et je me sens trahie. Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes qu'amies après tout, elle n'est pas obligée de tout me dire. Je ne comprends pas ma réaction mais il est évident qu'il y a un problème, il est trois heures du matin et je suis toujours dans la forêt. C'est Snow qui me retrouve, et je me lève pour partir ne voulant pas la blesser.

Emma : Maman non, ma Magie est instable, ne t'approches pas.

Snow : Ma puce dit moi ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es disputée avec Killian ?

Emma : Quoi ? Non ! Je me suis juste énervée car il m'a encore appelée Love. Il va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas blessé ?

Snow : Non, juste une belle bosse mais il a dû la mériter. Rentre avec moi et explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive, tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi. Regina m'a dit que ta Magie a explosé quand tu es arrivée chez elle.

Emma : Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Regina, je ne rentre pas. Je suis trop instable et je ne veux blesser personne.

Snow : Tu t'es disputée avec Regina ?

Emma : Non, je ne pense pas. Ecoute rentre et rassure tout le monde, je vais rester ici.

Snow : Je ne te laisse pas seule ici, parle-moi stp.

Mes larmes remonte et sans que je puisse les arrêter coulent sur mes joues, ma Magie explose à nouveau autour de moi et je m'éloigne un peu plus de ma mère.

Snow : Calme-toi, tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler. Juste respire, je vais faire du feu. Tu dois être morte de froid ça fait des heures que tu as disparu.

Emma : Je suis dangereuse, tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi.

Snow : J'ai fais l'erreur une fois d'avoir peur de ta Magie, je ne le ferai plus jamais. Je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas, calme toi et viens t'asseoir près de moi.

J'essaye de respirer mais c'est difficile tant mon cœur semble peser lourd, ma mère allume un feu et tout en gardant mes distances avec elle je m'approche pour me réchauffer. Je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre et Ruby arrive à son tour, je me lève pour m'écarter.

Ruby : Hé blondie, tu nous à fichu la frousse.

Snow : Ruby, tu peux rester avec elle stp. Je vais prévenir tout le monde d'arrêter les recherches, Emma je reviens d'accord ?

Emma : Ce n'est pas la peine, je préfère être seule.

Snow : (Souffle) A tout à l'heure.

Ma mère part et Ruby s'assoit tranquillement au coin du feu, aucun mot n'est prononcé pendant un moment et cette paix relative me fait le plus grand bien.

Ruby : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Henry, il n'est au courant de rien. Il est chez Jefferson, Regina l'a appelé au cas où tu serais allé le voir.

Au simple nom de Regina m'a Magie explose de nouveau et je me recule ne voulant surtout pas blesser Ruby. Mes larmes coulent à nouveau et Ruby s'approche doucement de moi.

Ruby : Je vais te mettre une couverture sur toi d'accord ? Respire je ne te veux pas de mal, on n'est pas obligées de parler ok ?

Emma : Ne t'approche pas, ma Magie est vraiment instable, vous devriez me laissez. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser.

Ruby : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant que ça commence ?

Emma : Rien.

Ruby : Emma, je veux t'aider mais pour ça il faut me parler.

Emma : Il ne s'est rien passé, j'allais chez Regina pour diner, Robin était là. Ils se sont embrassés et ma Magie à explosé, et voilà ou j'en suis depuis.

Ruby : Je vois.

Emma : Tu vois quoi, parce que moi je ne vois rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais que pleurer, pourquoi je me sens si misérable. Pourquoi à chaque respiration mon cœur semble plus lourd encore, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle ma broyé le cœur.

Ruby : Elle ?

Emma : Peu importe.

Ruby : Emma écoute, calme toi. Viens près du feu, Snow va probablement ramener à manger et on discutera tranquillement.

Emma : (S'assoit) Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais marcher un peu, je reviens.

Sur ces mots je m'éloigne du feu de camp et je marche perdue dans mes pensées. Je finis par tomber sur Regina, qui visiblement n'a pas eu le mot de ma mère comme quoi il fallait arrêter les recherches.

Regina : Emma, ne refait jamais ça. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, tout le monde te cherche.

Emma : Ne t'approches pas Regina, je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Toi plus que n'importe qui, restes loin de moi.

Regina : Tu ne me feras rien, et je sais me défendre en cas de besoin.

Emma : (Larmes) Pars stp, te voir c'est trop dur.

Regina : (Triste) C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Je vais bien, rentre chez toi Regina.

Regina me retient par le bras et des flashs du baiser avec Robin m'envahissent à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux avec force et dégage mon bras brusquement. Regina semble un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle vient de voir et je repars dans la forêt sans un mot. A mon arrivée ma mère est revenue et comme l'avait prédit Ruby elle a emmené le repas.

Emma : Merci Maman, écoutez, je vais partir quelque temps. J'ai besoin de vacances, de préférence un lieu où je ne risque pas de faire tout exploser parce que je suis bouleversée.

Snow : Fuir ne résoudra pas tes soucis.

Ruby : Ta mère à raison, pense à Henry.

Emma : Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça et je ne supporterais pas de le blesser. Je ne pars pas pour toujours, j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner d'ici, de m'éloigner d'elle.

Snow : Ou va-tu ?

Emma : Je vais dans mon appartement à Boston. Dites à Henry que je l'appellerai, rassurez-le svp.

Snow : On dit quoi à Regina ?

Emma : Rien, elle va être sûrement occupée dans les jours à venir. Maintenant que Robin et elle sont de nouveau ensemble, je suis le dernier de ses soucis.

Ruby : Emma, elle était la plus paniquée quand tu as disparue. Elle tient à toi, elle a changé grâce à Henry mais aussi grâce à toi.

Emma : Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, Robin est son True Love a près tout.

Snow : Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Je….Je vous appelle ! (Disparaît)

J'apparais dans mon appartement ou je fais rapidement un sac, j'appelle mon père pour qu'il me prête sa voiture et une fois à l'intérieur démarre sans un regard en arrière. Ma mère a raison, comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? Tomber amoureuse de la mère de mon fils, l'ex pire ennemie de mes parents. Voilà qui est risible la Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine, le destin à un drôle sens de l'humour. J'ai toujours trouvé Regina belle, pleine de classe et intelligente. Et soyons honnêtes elle est la femme la plus sexy que je connaisse, mais je n'ai jamais étudié ces sentiment en profondeur. Je suis vraiment maudite en amour, et il est évident que j'aime le côté Bad Boy ou Girl. Il va falloir que je pense à consulter Archie, car de toute évidence n'être attirée que par ce genre de personnes n'est pas bon pour moi. Je ne peux pas faire comme toute les Princesses de contes de fées et trouver un gentil Prince fou amoureux de moi ? Non à la place je tombe amoureuse d'un voleur fils du ténébreux, je craque pour un chasseur à qui on a arraché le cœur, un singe volant et un pirate. Et maintenant Regina, mais il faut avouer que ce que je ressens pour elle et dix fois plus puissant que ce que j'ai ressentis pour les autres, voilà pourquoi je me suis sentie si trahie quand je l'ai vue avec Robin. Je passe enfin la limite de la ville, et ma Magie s'éteint enfin, je souffle de soulagement et allume la radio. Robin ne mérite pas Regina, quel homme est assez fou pour choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Regina. Mais c'est son âme sœur, qui je suis pour m'opposer à cela ? Elle plus que n'importe qui mérite sa fin heureuse. Je suis la sauveuse c'est mon rôle de ramener les fins heureuses pour tout le monde, et même si ça me brise le cœur, Regina ne m'aimera jamais comme cela. Fais-toi une raison, tu vas partir un peu à Boston te reposer et à ton retour tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu iras t'excuser auprès de Regina, de ta famille et de tes amis et tout reprendra comme avant. C'est le petit matin quand j'arrive dans mon appartement, je jette mon sac dans ma chambre et m'écroule dans mon lit. Je finis par m'endormir, je me réveille en milieu d'après-midi. Une douche et je me décide à aller faire des courses. Il est 18 heures quand je rentre et je décide d'appeler Henry sur son portable pour le prévenir de mon absence.

Henry : Man, tu es où ?

Emma : Je suis à Boston dans notre appartement, j'ai besoin d'un peu de vacances. Mais je t'appellerai tous les jours, c'était bien ton week-end avec Grâce ?

Henry : Tu t'es disputée avec Maman ? Parce qu'elle est bizarre depuis qu'elle m'a récupéré.

Emma : Non gamin, tout va bien avec ta mère, prend soin d'elle pour moi d'accord ?

Henry : Man, ne me mens pas stp.

Emma : C'est compliqué Henry, mais je te promets qu'à mon retour j'irai bien d'accord ?

Henry : D'accord, tu m'appelles demain ?

Emma : Oui, à demain gamin.

Henry : Je t'aime Man.

Emma : Moi aussi je vous aime.

Je raccroche et sentant les larmes revenir je décide de sortir prendre l'air, après une heure de ballade je rentre et m'affale dans le canapé. Ne me sentant pas le courage de préparer à manger je commande une pizza tout en zappant les chaines pour trouver un truc à regarder. Je me sens horriblement seule, finalement je décide d'appeler mes parents pour les rassurer un peu.

David : Bonjour ma puce, comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien arrivée ?

Emma : Salut papa, oui je suis allée faire quelques courses. Je reviendrai pour Thanksgiving vous inquiétez pas.

David : C'est dans dix jours, tu ne comptes pas rentrer avant ?

Emma : Non, tu pourras assurer seul au commissariat ?

David : Bien sûr, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça.

Emma : D'accord merci, je me rattraperai promis.

David : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Emma : Pas vraiment, mais ça ira mieux. Rassure Maman et si tu peux occupe-toi d'Henry.

David : Bien sûr, ta mère est sortie balader Neal.

Emma : Je rappellerai ce n'est pas grave. A bientôt.

Je raccroche et tout en mangeant ma pizza regarde la télé. Je finis par allez me coucher, demain il faut que je trouve un moyen de me sortir Regina de la tête une bonne fois pour toutes. Le lendemain, après une balade matinale je passe devant une salle de boxe, curieuse je rentre pour observer le combat qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

Homme : Je peux vous aider madame ?

Emma : Désolée je ne voulais pas déranger, je passais devant et comme je suis curieuse je suis rentrée.

Mike : Je m'appelle Mike, vous semblez assez sportive. Pourquoi ne pas passer plus tard ? J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez besoin de vous défouler.

Emma : Vous n'avez pas idée, j'accepte votre proposition.

Mike : Merveilleux, revenez pour 14h alors.

Je rentre chez moi, contente d'avoir trouvé une activité. Avec un peu de chance, faire du sport évacuera mes pensées noires. Je regarde mon portable et vois un texto de Regina, je ferme les yeux et me décide à l'ouvrir.

« Il faut qu'on parle Emma »

A-t-elle comprit ce que je ressens pour elle, sûrement pas. Bien que je soupçonne qu'elle ait utilisé la Magie dans la forêt pour savoir ce qui m'a bouleversé autant. Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire, chassant mes larmes je lui réponds.

« Regina, tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste besoin de vacances, je reviendrai pour Thanksgiving. »

« Tu reviens promis ? »

« Je reviens, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule pour régler quelques soucis. Tu n'as rien fais de mal, c'est moi d'accord ? »

« Ne me mens pas Emma, j'aurais dû te parler de Robin. C'est juste que ça s'est passé récemment et je sais que tu ne l'aime pas. »

« Si tu es heureuse c'est le principal, mon opinion ne compte pas. »

« Elle compte pour moi, tu comptes pour moi ! »

« Toi aussi »

« Je suis désolée »

« Tu n'as rien fais, on se revoit dans dix jours ok ? »

« Ok »

Je souffle et une larme s'échappe sur ma joue, il faut absolument que j'arrive à oublier ce que je ressens pour Regina sinon ma vie va devenir un enfer. Après le repas et une douche je rejoins la salle de sport, Mike m'accueille avec le sourire et me passe une paire de gants. Il met des protections et me fait face.

Mike : Allez demoiselle, voyons voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre.

C'est comme ça que pendant plus d'une heure j'enchaine les coups, Mike me conseille et après cette petite séance je me sens bien mieux.

Mike : Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez, ma porte est toujours ouverte.

Emma : Merci Mike, est ce que je peux aller au sac de frappe ?

Mike : Allez-y, mais protégez-vous les mains. J'ai vu que vous étiez blessée.

Emma : Disons qu'un arbre c'est plus douloureux qu'un sac de frappe.

Mike : Si ce n'est que ça je vous en offrirai un. (Sourire)

Emma : Merci encore.

Mike : Je ne sais pas qui vous a brisé le cœur, mais c'est un idiot.

Emma : Comment ? Peu importe, et non elle n'est pas idiote. C'est même la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

Mike : Ça reste une idiote, (Sourire)

Je souris à Mike et me dirige vers les sacs de frappe. Et pendant plus de deux heures je tape dessus, évacuant toute ma frustration. Je finis par rentrer chez moi et après une bonne douche je m'installe devant la télé. J'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte et je me lève en fronçant les sourcils, personne ne sait que je suis là mis à part Henry et mes parents. J'ouvre la porte pour découvrir Elsa tout sourire.

Emma : Elsa mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elsa : Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma petite sœur ?

Emma : Je saute au cou d'Elsa et la serre dans mes bras, sans que je puisse les retenir, mes larmes se remettent à couler et Elsa resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Elsa : Là c'est fini, viens allons-nous asseoir et tu vas tout me raconter.

Ce n'est que plusieurs dizaine de minutes plus tard quand mes pleurs se calment enfin que je prends la parole.

Emma : C'est une catastrophe Elsa, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elsa : Sur quoi ?

Emma : Je suis pratiquement sûre que ma mère ta raconté.

Elsa : Peut-être mais que tu me le dises c'est mieux.

Emma : Je suis amoureuse de Regina mais c'est Robin son âme sœur. Je les ai vus s'embrasser et j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie. J'ai décidé de partir quelques jours pour me calmer et ne blesser personnes.

J'ai dit ça d'une traite, whaouuu ça fait bizarre de le dire tout haut et à quelqu'un. Je souffle et fixe mes pieds ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

Elsa : Il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte, quand je t'ai vu il y a trois mois vous agissiez comme un couple.

Emma : Sauf que nous n'en sommes pas un, elle aime Robin. Elle ne ressentira jamais ce genre de sentiment pour moi, il faut que tu m'aides à oublier ce que je ressens stp.

Elsa : Em, tu ne peux pas oublier une personne que tu aimes, c'est comme ça que vienne les problèmes. Il faut que tu lui dises, si vraiment elle ne ressent rien pour toi, ce que je doute, alors il faudra te faire une raison et l'oublier.

Emma : Je ne lui dirai pas, Regina et moi avons lutté des années pour avoir une bonne relation. Il est hors de question que je gâche tout ça, d'autant que je n'ai aucune chance. Qui pourrait m'aimer, je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de choses.

Elsa : Si tu vas contre tes sentiments ça va te jouer des tours.

Emma : Je ne vais pas contre, Regina mérite d'être heureuse. Je ne lui enlèverai pas cela, et j'ai trop bataillé pour qu'on soit amies.

Elsa : (Souffle) Têtue, mais comme tu veux, juste ne fait rien de stupide.

Emma : Je ne ferais rien, j'agirais le plus normalement possible.

Elsa : Alors tu vas te décider à me montrer ce drôle de monde ?

Emma : Avec plaisir.

C'est comme ça que pendant une semaine, j'alterne balades et séances de boxe avec Elsa. Sa présence me fait le plus grand bien et ce n'est que tard, dans mon lit, que je m'abandonne aux larmes. Ce qui est un progrès en soi, avant j'éclatais en larmes toute les cinq minutes. La veille de notre départ le sujet revient sur le tapis.

Elsa : Tu t'es décidée ?

Emma : Oui, je vais aller m'excuser et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je finirai par oublier ce que je ressens pour elle, il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Elsa : D'accord, tu sais que si tu as besoin, je suis là.

Emma : Je sais oui, grâce à toi je vais bien mieux.

Elsa : Je rentre demain aussi, Erin me manque.

Emma : Il faudra que tu te décides à me présenter cette Erin, cela fait 6 mois que tu m'en parle.

Elsa : Tu auras l'occasion de la voir à Noël, cette année c'est moi qui vous invite tous.

Emma : Super, j'ai hâte de voir Anna et Kristof. Où en sont les préparatifs du mariage ?

Elsa : Tout sera prêt pour la date prévue, cela me fait bizarre que ma petite sœur se marie avant moi.

Emma : Tu seras la prochaine, (sourire)

Elsa : Ou toi !

Emma : J'en doute, l'amour ce n'est pas pour moi.

Elsa : Ne sois pas idiote, tu es le fruit du True Love. Tout le monde mérite d'aimer et toi plus que n'importe qui.

Emma : Si tu le dis, allons nous coucher. Demain on a de la route, tu restes manger quand même avec nous le midi ?

Elsa : Oui après je rentrerai.

Après une nuit des plus agitées, il faut dire que je stresse un peu de rentrer, on prend la route. Elsa fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour me détendre mais c'est dans un silence de mort qu'on passe la limite de la ville. Pour mon plus grand soulagement ma Magie est tranquille et Elsa me sourit confiante. Je me gare devant chez mes parents ou je sais que m'attend Henry, je toque et ma mère nous ouvre en souriant.

Snow : Elsa, Emma contente de vous revoir. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Elsa : J'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les voitures mais votre monde est très intéressant.

David : Oui, c'est sûr que ça doit te changer.

Henry : (Saute au cou d'Emma) Je suis content de te voir Man.

Emma : Moi aussi gamin, tout va bien ?

Henry : Oui ça va, j'ai pris soin de maman comme tu me l'a demandé.

Emma : C'est bien je suis sûre que ça a dû lui faire plaisir.

On finit par passer à table et le repas se passe tranquillement, vient le moment ou Elsa doit partir. Je la serre dans mes bras triste de la voir s'en aller.

Elsa : Dis-lui Emma, je suis sûre qu'elle ressent pareil que toi.

Emma : Je ne pense pas, merci d'être venue Elsa. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi, on se voit à Noël.

Elsa : Je serais toujours là pour toi, tout ira bien tu verras.

Elle saute dans le portail et je rejoins mes parents et Henry dans la cuisine.

David : Henry tu me dois une revanche à ton jeu de voiture.

Henry : Tu es nul grand-père tu n'as aucune chance.

David : Petit insolent, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Je souris fasse à l'image des deux hommes de ma vie se disputant, je me sens chanceuse de les avoir près de moi.

Snow : Tu veux qu'on annule ce soir ?

Emma : Ça ira et puis je ne vais pas l'éviter, Regina est mon amie. Il me faudra juste un peu de temps pour oublier, je suis désolée cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

Snow : Je le sais depuis plus longtemps que toi, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée.

Emma : J'ai vraiment était aveugle, Elsa m'a dit la même chose que toi.

Snow : Si ça peut te rassurer, peu de personnes s'en sont rendu compte.

Emma : Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, mais qu'y puis-je y faire ?

Snow : Regina a changé, et même si elle ne le voit pas encore elle t'aime.

Emma : C'est Robin son True Love, je suis juste son amie et la mère de son fils. Et c'est déjà beaucoup et mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer en arrivant ici.

Snow : Tu sais qu'il risque d'y avoir Robin et Roland n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Je sais oui, ne t'inquiète pas je ne perdrais plus le contrôle.

Snow : Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, je n'aime pas te voir si triste.

Emma : Ça passera Maman, je vais me préparer.

Je file à mon appartement et en chemin j'achète deux bonnes bouteilles de vin pour le repas, une douche et pour une fois je décide de faire un effort vestimentaire. J'enfile une robe noire ouverte sur le côté et dans le dos, une paire d'escarpin un léger maquillage quelques bijoux et je rejoins mes parents chez eux. Je toque et ma Mère reste figée devant moi.

Snow : En 4 ans c'est la première fois que je te vois en robe. Tu es magnifique, une vrai Princesse.

Emma : Merci Maman, tu es très belle aussi. Et quand à vous les garçons vous êtes très élégants.

Snow : Bon tout le monde est prêt, je ne veux pas être en retard.

Ma mère attrape son dessert et on se dirige chez Regina, je me force à sourire mais dans mon cœur se joue un véritable duel. Je suis pressée de la voir, et d'un autre côté je redoute, c'est assez déstabilisant.

Mon Père sonne et je retiens ma respiration quand je vois Regina ouvrir la porte. Comment fait-elle pour être chaque jour un peu plus belle ? Elle porte une longue robe rouge, elle est tout simplement divine.

Regina : Pile à l'heure, rentré tout le monde est là.

Mes parents et Henry rentrent et je m'avance doucement à mon tour. Regina m'arrête et sans que je puisse bouger me prend dans ses bras. Son parfum électrise tout mon être et il me faut un moment pour resserrer mes bras autour d'elle. Regina n'est pas tactile, sauf avec Henry alors j'en profite un maximum.

Emma : Je suis désolée, je suis là. Promis je ne partirai plus, je suis là.

Regina : Ne refais jamais ça, ces dix jours ont vraiment étaient horribles.

Emma : Promis.

Regina : (Plonge ses yeux dans les miens) Tu me dois une explication, mais ce soir ne pensons pas à cela. Au passage tu es magnifique, tu devrais mettre plus souvent des robes.

Emma : Tu es très belle aussi, comme toujours.

Je rentre dans le salon et je ne peux m'empêche de me tendre à la vue de Robin, je force un sourire et vais saluer Belle et Gold. Roland et Robin et on commence l'apéritif. Je fais en sorte d'être le plus loin de Regina et Robin sans que ça ait l'air suspect et le repas ses passe tranquillement. Tout le monde parle et rit, si mon cœur n'était pas si brisé j'aurai adoré ce Thanksgiving. Henry est devant sa console avec David et Belle se rapproche de moi.

Belle : Tu as passé de bonne vacance ?

Emma : Je suppose que tu fais partie des personnes qui savent pourquoi je suis partie ?

Belle : C'était facile à comprendre, tu comptes lui en parler.

Je regarde Regina rire avec Robin et mes parents et mon cœur se serre un peu plus.

Emma : Non, elle mérite d'être heureuse et ce n'est pas moi qui lui prendrai cela à nouveau. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour oublier ce que je ressens et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Belle : Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, viens allons rejoindre Henry.

Après une compétition de console remportée haut la main par Henry et moi il est temps de partir. Je serre les poings voyant Robin embrasser Regina et je détourne le regard. Mes parents saluent Regina et vient mon tour.

Regina : Tu es libre demain pour déjeuner ?

Emma : J'ai beaucoup de retard avec mes vacances, je t'appelle pour te dire quand je suis disponible d'accord ?

Regina : Emma tu, peu importe. Merci d'être venue ce soir, ça fait du bien de te voir.

Pour une fois c'est moi qui initie un geste et je pose un tendre baiser sur sa joue, je retiens un frisson et d'un doux geste replace une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Emma : Tu m'a manquée aussi, bonne nuit Regina.

Je tourne les talons et pars, si bien que je ne vois pas Regina poser sa main sur sa joue et me regarder partir.

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis revenue, Regina m'a convoquée dans son bureau. Je sais pourquoi, j'ai repoussé le plus possible la discussion. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité non plus. Je suis dans une impasse et c'est en trainant les pieds que je vais jusqu'à son bureau, je me suis arrêtée cher Granny pour prendre notre déjeuner et je toque à sa porte.

Regina : Depuis quand tu frappes avant d'entrer ?

Emma : Eh bien je suppose qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre les bonnes manières.

Regina : Tu vas nous déclencher une tempête si tu continu.

Emma : (Rire) Merci de ta confiance.

Regina : (Sourire) Je t'en prie très chère.

Emma : J'ai pris le déjeuner, j'espère que tu as faim.

Regina : J'espère que tu m'as pris un repas équilibré.

Emma : Je t'ai pris des lasagne, elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que les tiennes mais elles sont quand même excellentes.

Regina : Emma, pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

Emma : Je ne t'évite pas, j'ai juste beaucoup de boulot c'est tout.

Regina : Ne me mens pas stp, je suis la maire je sais qu'il ne se passe rien en ce moment.

Emma : (Souffle) Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire stp, je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire, je te promets que je répondrai favorablement à ta prochaine invitation.

Regina : D'accord, ce soir 20h chez moi. Henry dort chez Grâce et Robin et Rolland sont partis camper tout le week-end nous serons tranquille.

Emma : D'accord, mais si je viens on ne parle pas de ça.

Regina : Emma, il faudra bien en parler un jour.

Emma : stp Regina.

Regina : (Souffle) Très bien, on ne parlera pas de ça. Même si j'ignore ce que ça veux dire !

Emma : Je suis désolée, crois-moi, si je pouvais je ferais autrement.

Regina : N'en parlons plus, alors comme ça tu aimes mes lasagnes ?

Emma : (Rire) Oui, ce n'est pas un secret que j'adore ta cuisine. Cela me manque d'ailleurs, je mange des pates depuis 15 jours.

Regina : A qui la faute ? Je t'ai invitée au moins dix fois.

Emma : Je sais, je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec Robin.

Regina : C'est donc ça le problème ?

Emma : Regina, j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler.

Regina : Très bien, tant que tu ne m'évite plus je suppose que je peux m'y faire. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, assez pour me dire ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie. J'ai dû me tromper, mangeons.

Ne pouvant supporter qu'elle pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance je me lève et fais le tour de son bureau pour lui attraper les mains. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et plonge mes yeux dans le siens et lui dis dans un souffle.

Emma : Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette planète Regina, je t'interdis d'en douter. Si je ne te dis pas ce que j'ai c'est juste parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne lui supporterais tout simplement pas. Tu es mon amie la plus précieuse ici, la mère de mon fils et je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour toi. Je te demande de me faire confiance, si je ne te dis rien c'est pour ton bien d'accord ?

Regina : (Larmes) D'accord, mais ne t'éloigne plus alors.

Emma : Je te le promets.

Après ce moment tout en émotions je rejoins le poste, mon cœur me fait moins mal depuis cette déclaration déguisée. L'après-midi file à toute vitesse et il est déjà temps de me préparer pour rejoindre Regina. 20 h pétantes je sonne chez elle et elle m'ouvre tout sourire.

Regina : Je vais vraiment penser que tu as décidé d'avoir de bonnes manières. Tu es à l'heure, quel exploit !

Emma : Je voulais t'impressionner. (Sourire)

Regina : C'est réussi Princesse.

Emma : Merci Majesté.

Un dernier sourire et Regina me fait rentrer chez elle, elle m'offre un verre de cidre et je m'assois près de la cheminée. Le temps défile et je lui raconte mes vacances avec Elsa.

Regina : Je me disais aussi que tu étais plus musclée.

Emma : Mike m'a offert un sac de frappe, du coup je m'entraine souvent, ça défoule et ça m'aide à contrôler ma Magie ici.

Regina : Je peux t'aider pour ça tu sais, on peut reprendre les cours si tu en as besoin.

Emma : Non je sais ce qui a déclenché ma perte de contrôle et j'arrive à le gérer, mais merci de me proposer.

Regina : D'accord. (Songeuse)

Emma : A quoi tu penses ?

Regina : M'autorises-tu juste une question sur le fameux soir ?

Emma : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Regina : Quand je t'ai touchée pour savoir ce qui t'est arrivé, j'ai vu Robin et moi. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as perdu le contrôle ?

Emma : Oui, je pensais que tu aurais eu assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. Je me suis sentie trahie et… enfin peu importe. Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire, je pense que c'est juste une accumulation de beaucoup de choses celle-ci était juste la dernière.

Regina : Je te fais confiance Emma, plus qu'en n'importe qui.

Emma : Je sais, je suis désolée de ma réaction. Ne te sens pas coupable, tu n'y es pour rien d'accord ?

Regina : Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Non c'est vrai, mais le reste tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ok ?

Regina : Très bien, mais je veux que tu reviennes manger à la maison avec Henry et moi.

Emma : Tu as Robin maintenant, je ne veux pas déranger votre vie de famille.

Regina : Tu fais partie de cette famille Emma, stp accepte.

Emma : D'accord mais de temps en temps seulement.

Regina : Merci.

Le reste du repas se passe tranquillement et je rentre chez moi le cœur un peu plus léger. Les semaines passent et une routine s'installe, je vais manger deux fois par semaine chez Regina et le midi on se retrouve souvent toutes les deux pour manger ensemble. Les soirs chez Regina sont durs mais je fais au mieux pour le cacher, malheureusement mon fils est intelligent et ne voulant pas lui mentir je lui raconte tout.

Henry : je le savais, c'est génial.

Emma : Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dis Gamin, en quoi c'est génial ?

Henry : J'ai toujours rêvé que mes parents soient ensemble, comme une famille.

Emma : Tu as une famille gamin, ta mère a Robin, c'est son True Love alors ne te mets pas d'idée dans la tête. Pas de mission, pas de plan foireux c'est compris. Je me suis battue trop longtemps pour devenir l'amie de ta mère, je ne gâcherai pas cela.

Henry : Mais Man, tu es triste.

Emma : Cela passera gamin, maintenant promets-moi que tu ne diras rien, que tu ne tenteras rien.

Henry : (Souffle) D'accord je te le promets.

Nous sommes à une semaine de Noël, je fais une patrouille quand je vois Robin avec Marianne. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche doucement, ils sont en train de s'embrasser. Une colère monumentale m'envahit et sans que je puisse le contrôler ma Magie les sépare violement.

Emma : Comment tu oses ? Espèce de sale menteur.

Marianne : De quoi elle parle Robin.

Emma : Tu n'es pas au courant que ton mari sort avec Regina depuis des semaines peut-être ?

Marianne : Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais quittée.

Emma : Apparemment elle n'est pas au courant, comment tu peux ne pas le savoir ?

Marianne : J'étais à Sherwood depuis 3 mois. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Robin : Je vous aime toute les deux, je ne pouvais pas choisir.

Ne pouvant me contrôler davantage je lui mets mon poing dans la figure lui cassant le nez au passage. Je prends la main de Marianne et de Robin et j'apparais devant Regina.

Regina : Robin, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Robin : Emma ma cassé le nez.

Emma : Estime toi heureux que tu n'ai que le nez de cassé, maintenant avoue-lui tout et après tu prends le prochain portail pour Sherwood, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici.

Regina : J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe. (Colère)

Marianne : Robin n'a pas rompu avec moi, ni avec vous apparemment. J'étais à Sherwood depuis trois mois, je ne savais donc rien, je suis désolée.

Je vois le visage de Regina se décomposer et je me retiens de justesse de rouer de coups Robin pour le mal qu'il lui fait.

Regina : C'est vrai ?

Emma : Je les ai vus s'embrasser et j'ai un peu perdu mon sang froid, désolée.

Regina : Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Emma, tu as agis en amie.

Robin : Regina, je ne pouvais pas choisir, tu es mon True Love mais c'est ma femme et je l'aime aussi.

Regina : Non tu n'es pas mon True Love, c'était Daniel et personne ne le remplacera dans mon cœur.

Ces mots me font aussi mal que s'ils m'étaient adresséz, malgré ça Regina reste digne et avance vers Robin le regard dur.

Regina : Tu as une heure pour faire tes valises et rejoindre le portail jusqu'à Sherwood, Marianne et Rolland peuvent rester ici s'ils le désirent mais toi tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici.

Marianne : Merci, j'accepte votre proposition. Tu ne reverras Rolland que quand tu en seras digne, je vous laisse.

Robin : Tu n'es pas sérieuse, je sais que tu m'aime. (Tend la main vers elle)

Ne pouvant contrôler ma Magie Robin vole à travers la pièce.

Emma : Je t'interdis de la toucher, de la regarder ou de lui parler. Part, David s'assurera que tu prennes bien le portail.

Robin : Ne t'en mêles pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aime que tu as tous les droits.

Je serre les dents et m'avance vers lui menaçante, je le plaque contre le mur avec ma Magie et lui serre la gorge.

Emma : Tu as dix secondes pour quitter ce bureau.

Robin : Pour que tu ais le champ libre ?

Emma : Tu es un idiot, tu avais la femme la plus merveilleuse qui existe à tes cotés et tu n'es même pas capable de le voir. Oui je l'aime et pour ça je suis prête à taire mes sentiments pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Tu ne mérites pas une femme comme Regina, elle mérite une personne qui l'aime pour la femme fantastique qu'elle est et tu n'es pas cette personne. Je sais que je ne le suis pas non plus. Voilà la différence entre toi et moi. Je l'aime assez pour la laisser être heureuse loin de moi, mais je la protégerai toujours, et ça commence par toi. Maintenant part, David t'attend pour t'escorter. Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir si tu ne veux pas perdre toutes tes dents.

Je relâche ma Magie et Robin s'enfuit en courant du bureau comme le lâche qu'il est. Je respire à fond et prenant conscience de tout ce que je viens d'avouer et me tourne vers Regina.

Regina : Tu m'aime ?

Emma : (Souffle) Je ne voulais pas te le dire, je suis désolée j'ai perdu mon sang froid avec cet abruti. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille, mais si je n'en t'ai pas parlé c'est pour protéger notre amitié. Je vais te laisser, je vais chercher Tink, tu ne devrais pas rester seule.

Au moment où je tourne les talons Regina se jette dans mes bras et éclate en sanglots, je la serre contre moi.

Regina : Ne pars pas, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi stp. (Larmes)

Emma : Je serai toujours là pour toi ma Reine.

Je nous transporte magiquement dans le manoir, et Regina toujours accrochée à mon cou pleure toute les larmes de son corps. Je vais tuer ce Robin de malheur, j'aurais dû lui casser plus que le nez. Regina finit par s'endormir et je la porte dans son lit, je lui enlève ses chaussures et la couvre délicatement.

Emma : Je suis désolée, si je pouvais je prendrais toutes tes larmes.

Je lui embrasse son front doucement descend dans le salon, Henry rentre en trombe visiblement au courant de la situation.

Henry : Il est où, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de ma mère.

Emma : Du calme Gamin, il est partit sur Sherwood et je lui ai cassé le nez.

Henry : (Sourire) Tu es un vrai chevalier, tu protèges l'honneur de ta Reine.

Emma : Toujours gamin, elle va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais. Il se peut que dans le feu de la bataille je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Alors elle ne voudra sûrement pas me voir un moment, ce que je comprends. Quand elle ira mieux je lui laisserai le temps qu'il faudra, j'espère juste ne pas avoir gâché notre amitié.

Henry : Ne t'éloigne pas Man, elle va avoir besoin de toi aussi.

Emma : Je serai toujours là pour elle, elle le sait. Je ne veux pas l'étouffer c'est tout.

Henry : D'accord, je vais monter la voir. Tu commandes des pizzas ?

Emma : D'accord, je suppose que ta mère ne nous en voudra pas trop pour ce soir.

Henry monte les escaliers et tombe sur Regina, visiblement elle a entendu toute la conversation. Il ne dit rien et se contente de la prendre dans ses bras.

Henry : Ce n'est pas lui ton True love maman, c'est Man. On a commandé des pizzas, tu viens ?

Regina : Oui.

Je vois Regina et Henry descendre main dans la main et ne sachant pas comment réagir je me mets à parler à toute vitesse.

Emma : J'ai commandé des pizzas, je sais que tu n'aimes pas mais je ne voulais pas que tu te fatigue à cuisiner. Enfin si tu préfères je peux allez chercher un truc plus équilibré cher Granny ? Parce que je ne veux pas vous empoissonner en préparant à manger. Enfin on fait comme tu veux, je peux vous laisser aussi. Tu dois sûrement être fatiguée et…

Regina : Emma, respire. Des pizzas ça ira et j'aimerais que tu restes stp.

Emma : D'accord.

Je fixe mes baskets ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Regina, elle s'avance vers moi et glisse sa main sous mon menton pour m'obliger à la regarder.

Regina : Merci de m'avoir défendu, personne n'avait fait une chose pareille pour moi.

Emma : Je t'en prie.

La chaleur de ses doigts me brule la peau et je me dégage doucement pour rejoindre le canapé, heureusement Henry meuble le reste de la soirée car, pour ma part, je ne sais plus où me mettre. La fin de soirée est arrivée et je me dirige vers la porte doucement.

Emma : Je repasse demain d'accord, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu m'appelle. La Mairie est au courant que tu ne viens pas travailler demain, donc repose toi ok ?

Regina : D'accord, à demain.

Je lui souris et tourne les talons, Regina me retiens et me serre dans ses bras, il faut qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque à force. Je lui rends son étreinte et rejoins ma voiture de patrouille pour rentrer chez moi. La semaine se passe ainsi et ne voulant pas laisser Regina seule j'ai demandé à Elsa si elle pouvait nous accompagner. Ce que, bien sûr, elle a accepté. On prend donc le portail et on arrive à Arendelle sourire aux lèvres. Ruby et Granny sont aussi du voyage ainsi que Gold et Belle. C'est Anna qui nous accueille et après d'émouvantes retrouvailles on gagne le château. Une fois dans la salle du trône Elsa vient nous saluer et des domestiques nous montrent nos chambres. On toque à ma porte et je vais ouvrir, voyant Elsa je m'efface pour la laisser rentrer.

Elsa : Alors raconte, comment ça se passe avec ta Reine ?

Emma : Hé bien elle se remet de Robin, elle a l'air d'aller bien mais au fond je sais qu'elle est triste.

Elsa : Je parle entre vous !

Emma : Nous sommes amies, je suis là pour l'aider à traverser tout ça. Il n'y a pas de nous Elsa, et il n'y en aura jamais. Nous n'avons même pas reparlé de ma confession, c'est dire si elle lui donne de l'importance.

Elsa : Elle ne sait peut-être pas comment agir.

Emma : Elle se remet à peine de Robin qui est censé être son True Love, c'est noël ne peut-on pas parler d'autres choses. D'ailleurs il me semble que tu as quelqu'un à me présenter.

Elsa : Oui, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.

Emma : Si elle te rend heureuse je ne peux que l'aimer.

Elsa : Merci, Anna l'adore en tout cas.

Emma : Hé bien allons rencontrer celle qui a volé ton cœur dans ce cas.

Une fois que j'ai finis de m'habiller, et là encore je fais l'effort de mettre une robe, je descends avec Elsa à la salle du banquet.

Elsa : Mes amis et famille, j'ai la joie de vous recevoir pour ce Noël. J'aimerais vous présenter Erin, ma compagne.

Une jolie rousse s'avance et Elsa glisse sa main dans la sienne d'un air amoureux, vu le regard qu'elle lui rend il ne fait pas de doutes de leurs sentiment respectifs. Tout le monde porte un toast et j'en profite pour parler Avec Erin, je ris beaucoup quand elle me rencontre leur rencontre. Cela me fait penser à Regina et moi, apparemment elles ne s'entendaient pas du tout au début. Regina discute avec Gold et Belle et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards.

Erin : Depuis combien de temps l'aime-tu ?

Emma : Si je devais être honnête je dirais depuis plus d'un an, mais je m'en suis rendue compte i mois.

Erin : Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Emma : Pour rien, tout le monde n'a pas votre chance. Elle ne partage pas mes sentiments, nous sommes justes amies.

Erin : Vu les regards qu'elles te lancent je pense que tu te trompes, ou alors ma notion d'amitié est fausse. (Sourire)

Emma : Alors qu'elles sont tes intentions envers ma sœur ?

Erin : Je compte bien lui demander de m'épouser et passer ma vie à l'aimer.

Emma : Bonne réponse, j'espère être invitée à ce moment-là.

Erin : Bien sûr, tu es de la famille.

Après ce petit moment, le repas est servi et étant juste en face de Regina il m'est difficile de me concentrer sur le repas. Elle est une fois de plus sublime dans une longue robe noire, qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination. Minuit sonne et il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, pour la plus grande joie d'Henry qui a été gâté. Je me saisis d'une boite et la tend à Regina d'un air gêné.

Emma : Joyeux Noël Regina.

Elle ouvre délicatement le papier et l'écrin pour découvrir un bracelet breloque avec une pomme, une couronne et un signe accroché dessus.

Emma : Si tu n'aimes pas, Prof m'a assuré que tu pouvais le changer.

Regina : (Emu) Il est magnifique Emma, tu me l'accroche ?

Je lui accroche son bracelet en laissant, je dois l'avouer, trainer ma main sur sa hanche.

Regina : J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Elle me tend une boite, j'ouvre et je découvre une clé en or accrochée à une chaine. Elle tire alors sa chaine et je découvre un cœur autour de son cou. Ma clef rentre pile poil dedans et je l'ouvre pour découvrir une photo d'Henry et moi à l'intérieur.

Regina : Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde réunies.

Emma : C'est très joli, merci.

Si je ne savais pas qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme ça, ça aurait pu être parfait. Je m'écarte alors et me dirige vers le balcon, j'ai besoin d'air. Regina me rejoint et m'oblige une nouvelle fois à la regarder, elle passe sa main sur ma joue et pendant une seconde ou dix je me perds dans son geste.

Ruby : Eh les filles levez la tête.

Je lève la tête pour trouver une branche de gui, je suis le pire chat noir de la terre ce n'est pas possible.

Emma : On n'est pas obligées ce n'est….

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Regina m'embrasse, quoi Regina M'EMBBRASSE ! Mon cœur explose et un halo nous entoure pour se diffuser autour de nous. Mais je ne le vois pas, je me perds dans son baiser. Et je suis en train de me demander comment je vais faire pour m'en passer maintenant.

Regina : Tu as sentis ?

Emma : Quoi la Magie ? C'est normal non, je veux dire c'est un Royaume remplit de Magie avec Elsa.

Regina : (Sourit) Je t'aime, ce que tu as sentit c'est le True Love Kiss. J'ai failli passer à côté du bonheur, mais quand tu m'as défendue, même avant depuis cette nuit dans la forêt j'ai su que c'était toi ma fin heureuse.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi, et je vais passer ma vie à te le prouver.

Regina : Mais j'y compte bien, et dès notre retour je veux que tu emménage au Manoir. Je ne veux plus passer un jour sans toi, pardonne moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à te le dire.

Emma : L'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant, on à toute la vie pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Henry : Hé les mamans, ce n'est pas que je veux vous interrompre mais vous avez encore plein de cadeaux à ouvrir.

Emma : On arrive gamin, juste le temps d'embrasser une nouvelle fois ta mère.

Henry : Bin ce n'est pas trop tôt, je vous aime les mamans.

Regina : Nous aussi mon petit Prince.

J'embrasse Regina une nouvelle fois et mon cœur explose à nouveau de joie, après toutes ces larmes je sais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tout ira bien. Car maintenant j'ai une famille, car maintenant Regina est près de moi.

Emma : Je t'aime ma Reine.

Regina : Je t'aime ma Princesse.

 **Fin**


End file.
